Awkward
by mrsfigg22
Summary: DM/RW. Seriously, Ron was only in there to use the loo. And then Draco Malfoy stumbled in, and things got...interesting
1. Chapter 1

Teehee, this one was enjoyable. At least, it is so far. The title is not really working for me right now, but whatever, it was the best I could come up with.

Hope you like it!

PS. it's so far a bit more raunchy and out there than my other fluff...but still I tried to keep them in character without turning them into sex fiends.

WARNINGS: If you are uncomfortable with gay sex, be a gem and click the 'back' button.

* * *

"Come on, I haven't got all day. Do you want it or what?" The voice was hard to miss. It was Draco Malfoy, and the way his words slurred it was pretty apparent that he was drunk out of his mind.

_Oh shit._ Ron thought, _They don't know I'm in here, do they? _Ron considered his options. He could reveal himself, but no doubt it would result in an awkward situation for everyone. Or he could wait it out. IT. Ron could feel the blush rise on his neck. _You just HAD to choose the one and only gay bar to use the bathroom, didn't you? Couldn't wait for the next open business?_

"Unhh!" Ron's thoughts were interrupted by the heavy panting and groaning. The door on his stall began shaking, _Oh no. They are not having sex on my stall door. No fucking way!_

Ron squeezed his eyes shut, trying to stop his mind from imagining it. Draco was pretty small in frame, so it would be Draco who was…_Oh Merlin! You poof, you've got an erection. Go on; jack off to the gay sex, why don't you?_

And how could he not? All he could think of was the sweat and panting and firm muscles and gliding skin on skin, and that he hadn't had time to himself in over a week…_Oh_…

Huh? The noise has stopped?

"Wait a minute!" _Why had they stopped? _But Ron was too far to stop now, he was almost there, almost…

"Weasley?"

Ron blinked. Malfoy was in the stall, staring at him in disbelief. What was that all over his face? Ron looked down, realization dawning.

"Ma-Malfoy…this isn't what it looks like."

Malfoy's expression hadn't changed. He didn't even respond.

_It's over, it's all over, and your life is ruined. Hermione will never marry you. You might as well become a hermit now, stupid Ronald Weasley, horny as fuck._

"M-Malfoy? Please say something?"

The blonde was still staring in shock, "Weasley, please get off that toilet, I need to puke. Now!"

Minutes later Ron was still in the stall standing over a green Malfoy. The other man had apparently left awhile ago. Draco finally seemed to hack up the last of his stomach's contents. Ron handed him a towel silently. Draco wiped his face and looked up groggily, confused, "Did you come on my face?" and then passed out.

_Fuck! What do I do? I can't bring him home, can I? Is that weird? Will he think I'm trying to take advantage of him? RON! Bring him home you stupid idiot, it's the least you can do for wanking on his face._

Right. Ron picked up the smaller blonde and apparated back to his house.

This was shaping up to be the weirdest night of his life.

* * *

Ohohoho! What's next? I'll let you know after you've given me bountiful reviews!

(Still, it might be awhile, I really haven't written much more... just a heads up. Although nothing gives me inspiration like friendly comments!)


	2. Chapter 2

Whew. I actually managed a second part. This was actually semi-enjoyable. I miss Ron and Draco banter - it's very fun to write.

* * *

Draco Malfoy woke to a horrendous smell. Not exactly the best course, considering that he was fiercely hung over and still had the taste of vomit in his mouth. He rubbed his face groggily and opened his bleary eyes, shutting them again quickly when he glimpsed the room.

Draco had always prided himself on his impeccable taste in men, and maybe recently his pickiness had subsided, but only a Confundus charm or a serious misunderstanding would have landed him in such a tacky flat. The bed was the only thing worthwhile in the entire bedroom, with white cotton sheets and soft cloud-like pillows. However, the rest of the room was covered in bright orange Chudley Cannons posters and Quidditch memorabilia.

"Great, I screwed a total ignoramus."

Deciding to try and fall back asleep, Draco occupied himself with trying to remember his night – something he usually failed at. The only thing that stuck out was the attractive brunette who had bought him his twelfth firewhiskey. But that man's clothing was impeccable and designer - which meant that Draco had left the gem of a man for someone who decorated his living quarters with posters and memorabilia of a defunct Quidditch team.

Draco groaned loudly, which seemed to notify the flat's occupant that he was awake.

"M-Malfoy? Are you awake?"

Draco's eyes flew open again in shock.

No. Fucking. Way.

To his shame, Draco felt a small smile pull across his face. He finally did it. He finally screwed a Weasley - literally. And the best part was he would never remember it.

Ron Weasley was standing in the doorway awkwardly carrying a tray which apparently was covered in food for the ailing alcoholic, "You passed out last night in the bar's bathroom. I didn't know what to do so I brought you here." He stepped forward hastily and placed the tray at the end of the bed.

Draco leaned over curiously, hoping that Weasley would turn out to be a closet chef. He was severely disappointed. The eggs (if that was what they were) were a crumbling mess and the bacon was burnt beyond recognition. Next to all this was a glass of a green oozing liquid and Draco discovered the cause of the smell that had awoken him.

"Trying to kill me, Weasley?"

The redhead was avoiding looking at Draco at all costs, "What? N-no! It's a hangover remedy, I swear."

Draco, now uninterested in food entirely and totally absorbed in Ron's embarrassment, leaned forward, "So? How was it Ron? I had no idea you were-"

"I'm NOT!" Ron said, backing as far away as possible, finally making eye contact with Draco, "I was out with some friends at a dinner and didn't want to apparate on a full bladder, so I went in to use the loo, and you were with a…"

"Brunette?"

Weasley shook his head, face pale, "Didn't see."

"Then how did you-"

"Heard."

It was Draco's turn to flush. It became angrier as he realized that he actually cared what Weasley thought of him. And that he was actually disappointed Weasley wasn't gay, and that he had called Weasley by his first name in a fit of hope that...that what? Draco slapped himself mentally. He did not want a second round. He was _happy_ that it never happened. Happy.

Both sat in awkward silence for a minute as they ran through their own thoughts.

Finally Ron sat on the bed, "Listen, you can stay here as long as you need. Bathroom is just outside in the hallway if you need a shower. If you want to make yourself something edible, there's some food in the kitchen. And the hangover remedy does work, trust me, I know."

He stood to leave and Draco called out, "What kind of dinner?"

"What?"

"You said you were at a dinner with some friends. What kind of dinner?"

"A celebratory one. Hermione Granger and I got engaged yesterday."

Draco smiled bitterly, "How sweet. How did you propose?"

Ron frowned, sensing the shift from a tentative truce to an erupting confrontation, "I don't see that it's any of your business." He made to leave again, but paused a second time, and without looking at Draco asked, "So, you don't remember _anything_? At all?"

"Believe me, Weasley, from the way you're acting, I'm guessing something did happen that would be worth ridiculing you over, and I sincerely wish I could remember if only for that purpose. But my brain likes to erase anything that happens after my tenth firewhiskey or so." He sighed, "So I guess except for my old taunts you have nothing to fear except your own future stupidity, as I'm sure you will soon do something else for me to hold over you."

Ron snorted – an annoying sign that either Draco was getting rusty or Ron was growing up – and left the room, leaving Draco feeling slightly strange and lightheaded.

He downed the green ooze in a fit of impulse and immediately regretted it. He raced out the bedroom and into the bathroom Ron had mentioned earlier, cursing the moment he ever trusted Weasley enough to drink something the redhead had made.

Draco sat on the cold linoleum in a fit of silent resentment, temporarily immobilized by the strange potion. He cursed Weasley a second time and then gasped as a new feeling set in entirely. The pain was wiped away and he was suddenly completely relaxed, his loosened muscles sending him to lie completely on the floor.

Soon a tingly feeling set in, and Draco reveled in its warmth, until he realized something _else _was tingling along with the rest of his body.

Never one to ignore his own sexuality, Draco double checked that the door was shut and began to attend to his excitement.

At first it was just a relaxed motion, but as his passion grew so did his movements. A hand snuck up to tease his chest; he closed his eyes and let his imagination carry him closer to the edge.

As he reached the brink, Draco's subconscious heard a noise and he opened his eyes to see Ronald Weasley watching as the Slytherin came all over his bathroom tiles.

* * *

Ahahah, another case of walking into the loo at the wrong moment...or the _right_ one?

Reviews last time were pleasant, but not nearly bountiful enough. Help a sista out? This is pretty much all I've written and I need some more inspiration...


	3. Chapter 3

What? An update? When did I find the time to do that? Honestly, folks, I have no idea. I had the majority of this written awhile ago, but only recently decided that it was post-worthy, and have now satisfied my OCD and proved that I am still alive and writing - it's just taking longer than it used to for the ideas and R/D love to flow from my fingertips (I'm just totally out of practice).

Hope you enjoy it. I am having so much fun finding those awkward cliffhangers that you all hate me for. But if you don't like them, know that soon I probably will run out of ideas and there will be boring, regular chapter breaks...

WARNINGS: **_Hermione cometh._**

* * *

Ron couldn't believe his rotten luck. Clearly, Draco Malfoy was a recipe for disaster since nothing normal had happened once Ron had let himself get within twenty feet of the bloke.

And what was the git doing now? Smirking up at Ron in amusement and stroking his sticky stomach slowly and sensually as if it was an invitation.

Ron felt his neck flair up in heat and threw the towels on top of Malfoy clumsily, "Thought you might need some towels for the shower. Make sure you clean up after."

It seemed as if Malfoy almost pouted as Ron slammed the door and stalked away, trying to hide his current state of embarrassment.

Ron ran into the kitchen and angrily started cleaning up the pans that he had used to make Malfoy breakfast, "Honestly, I let him sleep in my bed, I make him breakfast, and I let him use my shower, and he repays me by jacking off in the loo? I knew I never should have brought him home."

Draco's aroused body flashed before his eyes again and Ron dropped a plate as if burned.

"S-Stupid prat…perverted exhibitionist…" Ron grunted as he drew out his wand and repaired the dish.

Finally he sighed and put the dishes away. He decided Draco Malfoy was only a small catastrophe. In an hour tops he would disappear from Ron's life again – and this time hopefully forever.

"Thank Merlin," Ron sighed again and turned around to see Draco Malfoy - wearing only a towel - leaning against the door.

"For what? Being one of the few to see my beautiful body naked?"

Ron swallowed and stuttered, "From what I could tell, it doesn't take that much right? Just buy you some drinks and you're drooling."

Clearly that was not what the blonde had been expecting, but he rebounded quickly, "Only the best get to buy me drinks, Weasley. Idiots like you would never stand a chance."

Ron grated his teeth and ignored the blood pounding in his ears, stepping closer until he was looming over the small Slytherin, "Oh? So you only sell out to the higher clientele?"

Draco's eyes flashed but were unable to hide his realization that Ron was physically much bigger than him, "I do not 'sell out'. I allow them to witness perfection."

Ron raised a brow, "Which is why that man last night just left you in that bathroom after he was done with you."

"I don't like it when they stay. Usually it means they want love or money, things that I won't offer them."

"But apparently, you want to stay here. You've been awake for nearly an hour and you're not even dressed."

"That's because I haven't gotten what I want yet." Draco reached out and stroked Ron's chest gently, looking up at Ron with big grey eyes.

Ron shoved Draco's hand away, "Well, it just so happens I only allow one person to "witness perfection", and you're not her."

Draco, not put off at all by the rejection, scanned Ron's body appreciatively and stepped even closer, until they were nose to nose, and smirked, "Every man wants to do me, in some way. Even you."

Ron's eyes narrowed, his anger rising up, he clenched his fists, keeping himself from beating the stupid git, "Not a chance of that, Malfoy."

"Really? Then why are you completely hard?" With that, Draco reached out and grabbed Ron's crotch firmly with one hand.

Ron gasped in disbelief, "That's –"

"What? Just proving me right?" Malfoy smiled triumphantly and leaned forward, and all Ron could do was watch in disbelief as Draco Malfoy made to kiss him.

They were both interrupted by the doorbell. Ron, thanking the gods for their mercy, ducked away from his aggressive guest and ran to the door, forgetting his major erection.

As he swung open the door, his feelings of relief changed to dread as Hermione's face greeted him.

"Oh, you're awake then?" She asked, surprised that Ron was shaven before noon on a Sunday.

"Yeah I've been up for awhile."

Hermione nodded, and then her eyes caught on his crotch and she grinned, "Up in more ways than one, I see?" She stepped closer and kissed him gently, "I think there's something I can do to fix that..." She pushed him further inside and shut the door behind them.

"Wait, Hermione –"

And that was the precise moment that Malfoy decided he had had enough waiting and walked out of the kitchen butt-naked and stroking himself.

* * *

!HOMGZ WHAT HAPPENS NEXT?

PLEASE throw your comments, tomatoes, and general-relief-for-me-still-being-alive my way...nothing is a greater inspiration than knowing that somewhere out there people are waiting to read the next chapter just because they liked the last one so much.

...Not nearly long enough, I know, but I couldn't resist the perfect cliffie.


	4. Chapter 4

Wow. I think this is the longest chapter yet? The most definitely happens in it.

And I managed another cliffie, although this one is a bit different from the others. I combined two chapters into one, because they fit better that way.

Cheers!

* * *

Draco smirked at the dumbfounded faces looking back at him. Merlin's tit, he loved a good entrance.

"Hullo Granger, congratulations on your engagement. I don't think we've seen each other since we graduated from Hogwarts. My, how the time just flies." The two of them could only continue to stare back in shock.

Draco looked over at Weasley, "Ron. Do you realize that you've left me high and dry for two minutes now? Granger, if you don't mind, Weasley and I have some unfinished business that we need to attend to."

That clearly broke the ice. Hermione looked back and forth between them in confusion, and Ron's face was possibly the reddest Draco had ever seen it. Was it anger or embarrassment this time? His question was answered as Ron strode over to him and punched him right in the nose, Hermione letting out a gasp of surprise.

Draco fell backwards and grabbed his nose, feeling hot blood rush from it, "What the hell, Weasley? Are you trying to break my nose?"

"Be thankful it's just that." Draco felt his heart stop at Ron's deadly tone. It was clear from the redhead's expression that the statement was true; Ron was holding an entire beating back.

After a pause while Ron visibly pulled himself together, he continued, "Now, Malfoy, I want you to get dressed, get your shit, and get the hell out of my flat. You may have humiliated me before, and I may have let you then, but you have just crossed the line by insulting me and my fiancé in such a vulgar manner. Did you think that the Ron Weasley of Gryffindor would just take something like that? Well he wouldn't have then and he won't now."

Draco was beyond surprised and could only stutter out, "W-what?"

"It's not terribly shocking that you are so surprised, but then I guess you really haven't matured at all since that first time we met on the train. I'm a grown man, Malfoy. I'm in love with a wonderful woman, and you have bothered both of us with your rudeness. Now, please, go."

Draco continued to sit, incapacitated with shock. What? What had happened to the stuttering, useless Weasel? Who was this man who was returning to his new fiancé and talking to her so quietly, so gently?

Draco felt his chest shudder and his throat harden. Was he – was he about to cry?

Draco wiped the slight moisture from his eyes and left the room in humiliation and shock. No one had ever spoken to him in that way. Well, actually, plenty of people had. But he had always found the right thing to say, his tongue ready with some catty dodge. Something was different this time. Was it the fact that Ron had taken him by surprise, or was it that it was Ron who was telling him those things?

Draco shook his head. Surprise. He had definitely been taken by surprise that the dolt Ron Weasley had managed to put more than two sentences together.

Draco finally managed to pick himself up and swept from the room. Luckily Weasley and Granger were too busy talking quietly to further humiliate him by watching his departure.

* * *

"I cannot believe you did that! Ron, what's gotten into you?" Hermione hissed, clearly upset more with Ron's outburst than Draco's nude proposition.

Ron sighed and ran his hand through his hair, "I'm sorry, Hermione. He's just been being rude like that all day, and I couldn't take it anymore."

"Well, come now. You know better. Get some ice for his nose, and apologize. Meet me at the Burrow when you've sent him home?"

Ron kissed her softly and nodded. "Shouldn't take long. Sorry."

She nodded and left, shutting the door quietly behind her.

Ron summoned some ice and a rag from the kitchen and walked slowly to his bedroom. As he pushed open the door, he thought perhaps Draco had already left. Only to find that he hadn't, and had only accomplished putting on his shorts.

The blonde was sitting with his pale back to the door, stroking his dress shirt gently. At Ron's entrance, Draco said softly, "You washed them. My clothes, I mean."

"Yeah, I did." Ron repeated the soft tone and sat next the Draco, handing him the ice.

Draco scoffed, "I've already healed it."

"Oh. Right." Ron laughed softly at himself, "Of course."

"Why?" Draco muttered, his face stony and emotionless.

"Why, what?" Ron asked, pulling out his wand and sending the ice and rag back to the kitchen.

"Why did you wash my clothes? Bring me ice? Make me breakfast? Take me to your home?" Draco was worrying his shirt in his hands all the while, and Ron was amazed that the expensive fabric didn't tear at the strain.

"I'm not sure. It was the right thing to do, I suppose. Couldn't just leave you there in the loo, and I couldn't let your clothes get ruined by the vomit. And I suppose I wanted to help. And I felt guilty about punching you like that, when you were so defenseless."

Draco shook his head, "Granger made you feel guilty about punching me, don't lie."

Ron shook his head, "I felt guilty. She just made me come and apologize."

Draco released the shirt and pulled it on, buttoning it slowly, "You Gryffindors are so strange to me. I've never understood the whole self-righteous act."

"You know, what some people call being self righteous, others call being nice."

"It's stupid."

"Maybe, but it's less lonely, I think."

At the word, 'lonely', Draco's head spun and he looked at Ron in shock. Then anger, "I'm not lonely, Weasley! I have plenty of people who…who…"

Ron shook his head, "I never said you were lonely, Draco."

Draco shuddered with anger and hissed, "Well you implied it, didn't you?" The blonde stood up and grabbed his pants, pulling them on and buttoning them with shaking hands, "Being nice, my arse. You just like to go around judging everyone that doesn't live by your standards!"

Ron stuttered with shock, used to the emotionless Malfoy and wondering where this sudden outburst had come"I never-"

"That's well enough, Weasley. I'm leaving, as you requested. Hopefully never to return." He left the room and hurried toward the door, Ron close behind him.

"Draco, wait. I'm sorry, don't leave yet, we have to talk this through."

Draco closed on the door, "Don't want to talk Weasley, I've done enough of that with you to last me a couple lifetimes." He pulled it open, but Ron threw out a hand and shut it again, "Let me go, Weasley, or I'll just apparate right here.

Ron grabbed Draco's elbow and whirled him around so that they were face to face.

"Get off me, you huge idiot!" Draco yelled angrily, hitting Ron's chest with his fists. Ron grabbed both hands and trapped Draco against the door, stepping closer so that the blonde wouldn't be able to struggle.

Finally, Draco, powerless, said softly, "What do you want from me?" He looked up at Ron, who now saw the tears in his eyes as Draco whispered, "Why won't you let me go?"

Ron was absolutely floored. And fascinated. What had happened to make Draco so upset and desperate to leave? Draco's normal stony countenance was long gone and instead there were his emotions, raw and overexposed from being hidden too long. Ron gazed at them with tender interest as he might the stars._ How lovely_. Ron felt something tighten in his throat. Merlin, what was Malfoy doing to him? He suddenly found himself leaning inward, closer to Draco's trembling body, their heavy pants echoing in his ears, the blood rushing through his skull, his heart ready to beat out of his chest.

Draco's pink tongue darted from his mouth, wetting his lips. It was there Ron locked his gaze. He leaned forward even more, until their foreheads touched, and panted, "Malfoy, I…"

But Draco didn't let him finish, and tilted his head upwards, locking their mouths in a gentle kiss.

* * *

AHHHHH!

EH? EH?

You want more? Haha, I know you do, but I have almost next to nothing written for the next chapter, but loads of ideas.

Please inspire me further with dozens of loving and swooning reviews!


	5. Chapter 5

Hello, friends!

Well I am very proud of you all for waiting for this for so long. I finally decided that I can post some more of what I have written. I am a bit cautious, but I think since I have written quite a bit more of this, that it is quite safe to post. I never really realized or thought I could keep this story going for so long, but your faith and loyalty have really helped me keep going. Thank you so much for your continued support, and I really hope you enjoy this next installment, which is actually a decent length, for once!

* * *

SMACK!

Ron stumbled backward, his hand raised to his sore cheek, looking at Draco in panic and shock. "Malfoy! Sorry, I-" he was about to apologize when realization hit, "Wait a minute, you kissed _me_! Where do you get off doing the slapping?"

Draco was staring back, petrified and wordless, his back pressed to the door.

Seeing no reaction, Ron's anger melted into concern, "Malfoy? Are you okay?" he stepped forward once more and reached out, touching Draco's trembling hand that was locked on the doorknob. Draco made no movement, and the look of panic in his eyes only increased. Ron could only begin to imagine what was running through the blonde's mind.

Draco's mind had all but flat lined. All that he could think of was the fact that when he had kissed Ron Weasley, something had been made absolutely clear. This knowledge kept repeating itself over and over, echoing through his brain, freezing every other thought.

Eventually he realized that Ron was touching him and looking at him with those eyes again. Suddenly awake and finding his strength, he shoved the stunned Weasley away violently and flew out the door, apparating back to Malfoy Manor as soon as he stepped past the welcome mat.

He stumbled into the nearest armchair and caught his breath. _You are, without a doubt, in love with Ronald Weasley._

* * *

_You kissed Draco Malfoy._ No, no, no! _Fine, Draco Malfoy kissed you. But if he had waited just another second, you would have kissed him. _

Ron stared at the pork roast in front of him, his confusion clouding his appetite.

"Is everything alright, Ronald?"

He looked up, his eyes meeting Hermione's quickly before he looked down the table at Molly Weasley, "Yeah mum, just tired. Lunch is great, by the way," and to prove his point, Ron shoved a huge bite into his mouth, ignoring Hermione's reprimanding.

As he chewed he again thought about what had happened. He had always known that Draco was attractive, it has hard not to. But he had never thought about kissing him before. What had changed?

_Draco._ Yes, Draco had been different after Ron had punched him. He had been completely vulnerable; something Ron had never seen Draco be before, and there was a piece of the vulnerability that drew him to Draco like a moth to a flame. Something about the hidden Draco had made Ron want to chase after him, to kiss him, to fall in love with him.

Ron choked on his food as his mind stumbled across the word. He vaguely heard Hermione sigh but was too immersed in his thoughts. _Love? No. Way. You're already in love with someone – you're even getting married to her!_

With firm resolve and a strong swallow, Ron Weasley swore to forget about Draco Malfoy, and focus his energy on something productive – like finding a way to subtly let his mum know that her roast was dry.

* * *

It had been a week since the Ronald Weasley debacle, and Draco Malfoy was having a fairly easy time convincing himself that he was fine. His routine came back so easily he thought he was doing great. Every morning he stepped from his house with a spring in his step, his hair impeccable and smelling so wonderful many women he worked with swooned as he approached. He took great pride in his appearance, and managed to always look his best.

At work he was as productive as ever, garnering praise from his coworkers and boss alike, feigning modesty (which was the most difficult part of his day, he thought). As usual he skipped lunch in favor of more work, and was able to get home before dark on most days.

How silly to think that Ron Weasley could have any effect on the infallible Malfoy! Draco sneered to himself throughout the week, as more and more he was proven to be stronger than his baser emotions.

That is, until the weekend came around again. As he packed up his things at work on Friday and rejected the usual invitations to go to bars from various coworkers, Draco finally admitted to himself that something had changed. Normally he would go get sloshed and laid, but as he stepped from the building and took out his wand to apparate, he realized that nothing seemed more unappealing than throwing himself at an attractive stranger.

No sooner had he arrived at Malfoy Manor and poured himself a firewhiskey when the face of his boss whooshed into his fireplace, inviting him to a Quidditch match with some investors. Draco leapt at the opportunity to prove to himself that he was back to normal.

He told himself over and over again that he _would_ have gone out, but the chance to impress his boss took precedence, he had been working towards a promotion, and couldn't just throw it all away. He allowed this delusion happily, and fixed his tie once again with a small smile on his face as his mirror sung his praises but told him next time to try some patchouli cologne, which would suit the fall weather. He ignored the advice and swept off to the match; perhaps he could pick someone up while his boss wasn't looking.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ron was having a hard time with his resolution to distract himself from thoughts of Draco. His mother had flown off the handle when he asked her how long she had left the roast in, and had banished him from household meals for the rest of the week. To make things worse, his thoughts had repeatedly turned to a certain blonde almost every hour of every day for the rest of the week, until eventually he decided to just settle things once and for all.

Ron swore at himself, gazing up at the gate to Malfoy Manor. He kicked the gravel road, cursing his ambivalence. He had already apparated back and forth from his flat twice, changing his mind over and over again, never once ringing the bell.

"Excuse me, sir, shall I let you in?"

Ron jumped in shock at the tiny House Elf voice coming from the gate.

The little female was staring up at him with big eyes. Ron looked at the ground and flushed, "Er, yeah, I'm here to see Draco."

"The Master is not in. You may wait for him, but he said that he might not come back tonight."

_Wonder why_, Ron thought darkly. Of course, Draco was at the bar again, trying to hook up with some rich wizard who wouldn't fall in love with him.

"Sir? Would you like to wait?"

Ron turned away, "No, thank you," _You fool. Draco hasn't changed a bit, he's still the arrogant Slytherin who gets whatever he wants. He's probably laughing at you right now, knowing exactly what he did to you._

Ron took out his wand to apparate, muttering to himself, "I can't believe you're getting jealous over Draco Malfoy, you prat!"

He raised his wand and was about to apparate when a familiar voice behind him called, "Weasley? What are you doing here?"

* * *

"And don't be bothered about getting jealous of me – look at my house, for instance. About one hundred of your flats could fit inside just the main building," Draco drawled, looking at his house with pride.

"That's not what I-" Ron stopped himself before actually correcting Draco. Things could get much worse if he had heard Ron correctly.

"Mhm? Nothing can be done about it. Now," Draco turned his attention back to Ron, eyes glittering in the dim light and smiling cockily, "what are you doing here?"

Ron held his ground and said firmly, "We need to talk about what happened last weekend."

Malfoy rolled his eyes, "Oh, of course. I forget how poor you are. How's 20 galleons sound?"

Ron was beyond confused, "You think I want you to pay me for taking care of you? No, I was talking about the kiss."

Draco raised a brow and scoffed, "That silly thing? It was just to distract you since you practically assaulted me."

"Assaulted? How did I assault you?"

Draco sighed; to Ron he seemed almost bored, "Is your memory really that bad? You shoved me against the door and took control of my arms. You used your size against me. You're gargantuan; I was completely terrified for my life."

Ron was about to argue back but then he paused. Was Draco telling the truth? Had Ron been misinterpreting his signals?

"You had your wand; if you were terrified, why didn't you use it?"

Draco rolled his eyes, "Now you're deaf? You held my hands. How was I supposed to use my wand?"

Ron felt guilt pour into him. Of course he had misunderstood. Why would Malfoy ever be attracted to him? What had happened in the kitchen had just been a mild flirtation, only a slight deviation from Draco's usual harassment. Draco was right; Ron had taken his upper hand and used it on Draco. Ron opened his mouth to apologize, but then he saw something flicker in Draco's eyes. Was he just misinterpreting signals again? He took a step forward, ready to take a chance, when he saw Draco's shining eyes and disheveled clothing.

Ron felt something stick in his throat and he looked at Draco silently for a moment. The blonde had furrowed his eyebrows and was staring at him, curiosity all over his face.

"Right," Ron said suddenly, "I am sorry for accosting you like that, Malfoy. I clearly misread the signals and was confused. Sorry for disturbing your Friday night; I'm sure you have more important things to get to."

Ron was about to disapparate when Malfoy stepped forward quickly, "Weasley–" he paused, and Ron saw that Draco was anxious for him to stay. The Gryffindor looked at him patiently, and Draco finally opened his mouth, "Want to come in for a drink?

* * *

I will accept any tomatoes thrown due to its lateness, but you should know that they do NOTHING to speed along the writing process, and only make me feel shitty. ;)

Please review!


End file.
